And So God Created
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Seto Kaiba is trying to give an interview. Keyword: TRYING. His eyes keep wandering to a certain place, causing him to lose his concentration. Oh, whatever shall it be? ONESHOT.


**Hello, i decided to write this oneshot because it kept haunting my head. Plus i thought it'd be fun to write! Don't own Yu-gi-oh! anyways enjoy reading "And So God Created..."**

BOOBIES! KAIBA'S EYES went straight onto the next candidate's chest. He groaned, seriously? Why were all men like this? Even him? When he sees a nice, huge, pair of knockers, his eyes go there.

The girl, glanced nervously at the ground, she was so shy. How could a girl with such HUGE boobs be so shy? Kaiba shook those thoughts away and said, "Sit,"

The girl nodded, she bowed, Kaiba's eyes again went to her chest, and he saw how it slightly jiggled when she bowed. He also noticed how her pink top hugged her curves and her chest perfectly. Jesus Crist, STOP THAT!

She took a seat, and Kaiba cleared his throat, "So Shizuka," he said glancing at her resume, "you applied for this position as my personal secretary now tell me….why should I hire you?"

He smirked; maybe this will take his mind off her 'personality'.

"Well, I've always liked to assist.." At this Kaiba's ears shut down, his eyes wondered to her chest again, he noticed how she would keep hugging herself, squeezing her breast, making them look bigger. Kaiba blinked, what the hell is wrong with him?

Kaiba scowled and began to write down some things she was saying, ANYTHING to get his mind of those boobs.

He noticed Shizuka had stopped talking, and Kaiba said rather calmly, "Tell me about your breast-I mean, yourself."

Shizuka gave a small smile, and began to tell him about herself. Kaiba was actually listening; he quickly glanced at the paper he was writing about Shizuka. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw what he wrote, "_Big boobs"_

Kaiba casually marked a line through the comment, but it wasn't enough. People would see and KNOW that this is his handwriting! CRAP! What is wrong with him today? He began to look around his desk. He opened drawers and kept looking around. Where is that damn white-out when you need it?

"Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka asked worriedly. "G-Go on," Kaiba said, he sighed in relief, he found it!

Kaiba opened the bottle and began to stroke the paper, he hated himself, he's never made a mistake! EVER!

Shizuka nodded and continued, Kaiba tried to listen but…her chest…it was…so alluring. He had this mad urge to stop the interview and just rub his head against her chest. When and how did they get so big? Did she eat a lot of apples as a child or what?

He noticed that she had stopped talking again, Kaiba cleared his throat again. "I see," he said.

He glanced at her resume again, "You worked for Black Crown? As Otogi's personal secretary. You DO realize that's our rival company….why did you put that in your resume?"

At this, Shizuka blushed and nodded, "I am fully aware sir, but, I thought if I hid the fact that I worked there. You will find out eventually and you might think I'm some sort of spy."

Kaiba smirked, smart girl. Wow, big-breasted AND smart…you don't see that often in girls. Damn it, CONCENTRATE!

"Why did you quit working for Black crown?" he asked forcing his eyes to look at her face.

He saw her blush, "Because um, lack of communication," She said quietly. Oh, he understood that perfectly…he could clearly see Otogi looking down at her chest while talking to her. WAIT A SEC…he shouldn't COMPREHEND Otogi's reasons! He's NOTHING like that Otogi! He shouldn't be comparing himself to him!

Look at her face! Look at her face! "Will, Otogi is an idiot," Kaiba muttered.

At this, Shizuka giggled, "He IS a bit slow sometimes," she said.

And she agrees with him! Did the gods bless him today? Did they somehow thought Kaiba deserve a big-breasted smart girl as his personal assistant? Why is he still thinking about her boobs?!

No! The gods were trying to TEMPT him! But he wasn't going to fall for that! No freakin' way! He was MUCH better than that!

He held out his hand, "Welcome to Kaibacorp," he found himself saying. WHAT?

"S-sir? Are you s…" she began.

"Don't question me," Kaiba said. As he was shaking her hand he saw how her breast jiggled up and down like they were nodding and agreeing with Kaiba.

Damn it, did he do the right thing? He looked down at her breast again. They were just so perfect.

"Um, Mr. Kaiba… when are you going to let go of my hand?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba quickly let go of the poor girl's hand.

So on that day, Kaiba secretly thanked the day God has created boobs.

**i know Kaiba's a bit oc but whatever, I had fun. I hope you guys liked it too! Anyways, read n' review!**


End file.
